gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harmon
Jonathan Michael "Jack" Harmon is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the fanon season one and is considered by many members of the group to be "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow." He is played by actor Aaron Tveit. Background prior to joining Glee For the longest time, Jack believed he was the result of asexual reproduction as he was raised without a mother. It wasn’t until he was a freshman that he learned that his father had paid for a surrogate’s services and, using the egg of an anonymous donor, was able to produce the child he wanted. As the only child of a single parent, Jack was raised with the belief that he was special and was considered by his instructors as something of a prodigy in the performing arts, planting the seeds of greatness in his mind. Since then, Jack has remained steadfast in his goal to be a star and get the hell out of Lima. He entered McKinley High in his freshman year, despite being accepted at several private schools. He attended as his father thought it was better for his son to be exposed to the real world as soon as possible. Jack immediately ran into trouble with the Cheerios and the Jocks, both of whom tried to recruit him to their cliques, as his father is a Lima success story. Jack tried to be friends with them, but they soon rejected him for his candor, love of Barry Manilow, and his unusual thoughts, such as wanting to own his own time machine. This created a loner streak that lasts to this day. He was cast of the Emcee in the McKinley High production of Cabaret, but became so frustrated with Sandy Ryerson's incompotent direction, he quit shortly after Rachel. He told her she inspired him to switch over to something he deemed more worthwhile, specifically Glee club. He would join up with them after Invitationals. Season One (Will contain some spoilers to fanfictions from this point on) Jack is introduced in The Rhodes Not Taken as the Emcee in the school's production of Cabaret. He and Rachel interact and he seems easy frustrated by Sandy Ryerson's inability to direct or stick with the story. After Invitationals, Jack congratulates Rachel on the win and states that he has quit Cabaret and plans on auditioning for the Glee Club. In Vitamin D, Jack is surprised to see Terri as the school nurse and begins to press all the gossip centers to find why she's in school, considering that she has no nursing experience. He is amused to discover that she has given Finn the Vitamin D and decides to keep quiet for his own amusment. Afterwards, he scolds himself for keeping quiet as Sue is now the co-director of New Directions. In Throwdown, Jack is, at first, amused by Sue's treatment of everyone in the room while, at the same time, thrilled to be rid of the others, as he claimed "they take up too much space in my spotlight and when you're as amazing as I am, you need all the spotlight you can get." Eventually, he becomes frustrated as Sue and Will's behavior causes him to mess up during rehearsals. In Wheels, Jack uses the wheelchair to mess with people's heads and get ahead in lines. During the same episode, he supports Rachel in the "Defying Gravity" Diva-Off against Kurt. After Kurt flubs the high F, Jack leaps from his wheelchair and dances around the room, telling Kurt, "You lost the solo! Eat it in the face!" In Hairography, Jack is not worried by the Jane Adams girls or the students from Haverbrook, considering them "talentless" and "deaf". He becomes visibly frustrated by the use of Hairoprahpy and threatens to burn his wig. His temper tantrum seems to spike at the Haverbrook’s version of “Imagine”, one because he hates the song and he thinks that the deaf have no place in glee. In Mattress, he offers to be in the picture with Rachel. When she gets the commercial deal, he adds that he doesn’t mind being naked or objectifying certain animals. He goes straight to Figgins for forcing Will out as director after realizing that the mattresses could disqualify them from Sectionals, only to be threatened with expulsion if he didn’t leave. This is the first time we see what glee means to Jack as he backs down without a single insult or backhanded remark. In Sectionals, he is surprised that he didn’t figure out that Puck was the father of Quinn’s baby, but finds the whole situation hilarious, wishing for popcorn during the fight. He tosses Jacob Ben-Israel out of the building when Finn returns. He is elated when they win, but is immediately brought down by the performance of “My Life Would Suck Without You.” In Hell-O, Aaron's name is added to the main cast. With his new status in the group, Jack is making plans for Regionals, both legal and illegal. Jack suggests to Mr. Schue that they should use the Beatles song “Hello, Goodbye” as their “new hello” song. Is immediately suspicious of Jesse St. James' motives in dating Rachel, but decides to withhold judgment as he sees it as a way into learning Vocal Adrenaline’s weaknesses. In The Power of Madonna, he is completely against the use of Madonna, but sings Madonna’s “Crazy for You” to describe the torrid triangles that permeate the club. He learns the truth about Finn and Santana when he spots Finn at the motel. Why he was at the motel is another story altogether. In Home, he enjoys the performance at the roller rink and befriends April, complimenting her on the use of manipulation and finding a way to get money. He is seen being forced to attend the pep rally, but joins in with Mercedes and the club’s version of “Beautiful”. He later tells Mercedes that he’s impressed at her ability to bring people to their feet. He is later seen performing backup for April's version of "Home". In Bad Reputation, he is enjoying the latest video of “Fat Kids Get Hurt While Unfitting Music Plays” when Kurt comes in with Sue's “Physical” video. They begin watching the video and decide and post it to YouTube. He is quite satisfied with his own reputation as the school’s resident prankster and blackmailer. He chooses to sing “My Prerogative” as a song to rehabilitate. Jack is also accused of publishing the “Glist”, which he denies, stating he hates portmanteaus and would name it something that unoriginal, but also because he was never mentioned the list and because he’s an egomaniac and would put himself at number one. He also tells Schue that he saw Quinn putting the Glist on the locker, but refused to say anything because he thought it was funny. He steals a reference book from the library during the “U Can’t Touch This” performance just for the hell of it. He is so impressed by Rachel’s manipulation of Jesse, Puck, and Finn; he sticks around for her performance of “Total Eclipse of the Heart.” In Laryngitis, he helps Rachel bug the room. He laughs when he sees “Butch Kurt”, only to be mildly impressed by the Mellencamp performance. He storms into the doctor's office, demanding that Rachel get a second opinion and calls the doctor a "self-involved quack who just wants to touch young girls." He chooses “I’m Alive” from Next to Normal as the song that best describes his voice beacuase, "I Jack am my voice. I am the lone wolf of talent amongst the boys and most of the girls. And I feed on other peoples' misery, so it works out fine." Dream On is one of the first times Jack's emotions get the better of him. After Bryan Ryan's cynical and disparaging tirade against dreams, he calls him a “douche” to his face, unexpectedly defending Tina. Jack then sets out in a way to ruin the school board member, blackmailing Herb, the drycleaner, into giving Mr. Schue the role of Jean Valjean. We later learn he has been monitoring Sue and has footage of her tryst with Bryan. In Theatricality, after getting the “Lady Gaga” assignment, he is even more frustrated, confronting Mr. Schue on his choice of assignments, declaring that he is ruining the art of glee and will have nothing to do with this assignment. He plays the piano during the boys’ performance of KISS’ “Beth”. Afterwards, he decides to apologize to Mr. Schue, a rare moment of kindness from the character. He also helps Kurt and Finn after they are nearly attacked by Azimio and Karofsky. In Funk, the arc of personality clashes between Jack and Schue comes to an end. As they argue over how to handle Vocal Adrenaline, Schue threatens to toss him out if he chooses to get revenge. He resigns from New Directions in order to pursue revenge against Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel and toilet papering the music room. He reveals in a voiceover that he did it to protect the group from the legal repercussions of what he has in mind for Vocal Adrenaline. In Journey, before Jack follows through on his promise to get revenge on Vocal Adrenaline, he watches New Directions’ performance and is legitimately proud of them. Watching their performance of “To Sir, With Love”, he realizes that they actually matter to him. He decides then and there to help them get another year. After learning what Sue had done, he destroys the video footage, but keeps the backups just in case. He is welcomed back into the group, stating that he once believed that the glee kids were wastes of his precious air, but now he only feels that way about Puck. Season Two In Audition, Jack reveals that he has been on vacation in London, soaking up the culture and the theatre. He claims that over the summer he decided that he wanted to be slightly nicer and more tolerant of other people. Still, he returns to his old ways when he learns the Glee club is perfoming “Empire State of Mind”, claiming, “I would rather bait a crocodile with my manhood than sing this song.” He is later kept out of the fold when Finn attempts to recruit Sam, as the others believed that he would scare Sam away with his personality. He walks in on the recruitment situation and calls Sam "Gator Face", though this does not dissuade Sam. Later, he is seen laughing at Sunshine’s unfortunate trip to the crack house, telling Rachel “that was vindictive, cruel, and completely uncalled for. I loved it. Marry me.” He also meets Coach Beiste, warning her that he is trying to be nicer to people, but he will take her down if her goals for the football team interfere with Glee. In Brittany/Britney, Jack seems more interested in the original assignment of adult contemporary than Britney Spears. He goes to the dentist’s office for his normal checkup, having a Britney fantasy where he sings “You Drive Me Crazy”, indicating that his attempts at being kinder are becoming harder than before. He performs in the “Toxic” number, as he was the one who stated that Bob Fosse-style choreography would bring the song up a notch. He is seen sitting in the background as Rachel sings “The Only Exception” and smiling in approval at her transformation, implying that he may have found the strength to continue with his own journey. In Grilled Cheesus, Jack is revealed to be a deist in this episode, stating that he cannot pray for Burt because he doesn’t believe in prayer, but does believe that the passage of time always helps. He sings “The Great Beyond” to solidify his stance that both science and religion, along with politics and other hot-button issues suck. He visits Burt in the hospital where it is revealed that his father experienced the same condition and that shaped his view of religion and science. He tells Kurt that it’s irrelevant if he doesn’t believe in God as others do and they will try to help in any way they can. At the very beginning of Duets, Jack says, “I wish Puckerman would just get arrested” when he learned that Puck had been arrested, to which he shouts, “I wish I had a lightsaber”, but gets nothing. Jack holds out on finding a partner as he knows who will pair up. Instead, he opts to solo with a recording of his own voice singing “Now You Has Jazz” from High Society. He is the only person who enjoys Rachel and Finn’s duet, laughing like a hyena. He does not win the competition despite recieving a decent response. He plays a minor role in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. He argues that he's more qualified to be Brad than Finn, he begrudinly agrees to take the role of Rocky as Sam's double. Unlike Sam, however, he has no problem with the shorts despite his brief mention that they pinch his "twins". In Never Been Kissed, Jack is one of the few people not to mock Kurt’s suggestions for the mash-up competition, saying it was “too easy”. Prior to this, he is seen laughing when Mr. Schue makes Kurt join the boys’ team. He applauds the girls' performance of "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer". He listens in on the revelation about the use of Beiste as a buzz kill and can’t believe he missed out on that sort of blackmail information. He chastises himself by banging in his head into a locker, which he hopes will drown out those visuals. He also walks in on Karofsky kissing Kurt and passes out. When he recovers he reveals that he can’t remember anything, mostly because he had a Wizard of Oz dream that blocked out that memory. He states that he didn’t use Beiste as a buzz kill and, while he found extremely amusing, he understood what it was like to be laughed for something you have no control of. He sings with the boys of “Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind” and jumps back when Beiste hugs them. In The Substitute, Jack is mortified at the sudden change of pace in glee that Miss Holliday brings to the table. He joins Rachel (in full hazmat suit) and warn Mr. Schue of the oncoming storm. When confronted by Miss Holliday about what he wants he replies “I can do for your immediate dismissal”, but since he couldn’t have that he chose instead to tell her that he always wanted to perform a dark, cathartic number for glee, but Mr. Schue always shot him down. He gets the chance to sing “King of the World” from Songs for a New World. He also takes part in the "Singin’ in the Rain/Umbrella" mash-up at the end of the episode. In Furt, Jack learns that Karofsky is threatening Kurt. He, however, knows that something is amiss in Kurt's behavoir aside from the death threat and the increased bullying. He tells Karofsky to back off, stating that if he ever went near Kurt again, he would reveal whatever secret he had because “I always know what’s going on in this town.” He performs in the group’s version of “Marry You” and “Just the Way You Are”. He’s surprised and somewhat perturbed by Kurt’s decision to leave McKinley. Special Education shows a slight shift in Jack's personality. He flinches when the truth about Finn and Santana comes out. He later tells Rachel that he knew the whole time and didn’t saying anything for simple reason: He shows her the shoebox that held the shoes that he was wearing when he tried out for New Directions and reveals that he had burned all of his blackmail information because the Glee club reminded him that, sometimes, the greatest among the living are the ones who sacrifice their joy for others. He and Lauren both seem to enjoy the drama, although he is visibly uncomfortable around her, reffering to her as the "thing that goes bump in the night". After they win Sectionals and Tina and Mercedes sing “Dog Days of Summer”, Jack removes the shoebox and seals it up, indicating that he is still intent on honoring his commitment to change for the better. In A Very Glee Christmas, Jack and Rachel devise multiple plans to help her win Finn back. After Finn rejects the first attempt, he is seen in the Christmas tree display, singing “Merry Christmas, Darling” with her. He is on hand for “Last Christmas” while helping Finn and Rachel try to find a tree. After Finn leaves, Jack gives Rachel his gift, kissing her on the cheek and wishing her a “happy holiday”. Jack also takes part in the charity, secretly placing a sizable donation for the homeless in the box before anyone else can see him. When he sees Artie walking, he states, “I’m more uncomfortable with you now than I was when we first met”. He helps trim the tree at Will’s apartment and smiles when he realizes that Finn and Rachel have exchanged a look. Personality Once described as "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow", Jack is intelligent, aggressive, unscrupulous, arrogant, and melodramatic. He is willing to go to any extreme to achieve his goals including bribery and blackmail. He frequently speaks to everyone with an air of condescension, along with forgetting the names of those around him, believing himself to be superior to them. He may also be a racist as he refers to the minorities of the group by the icons of their culture. He has stated that, because of a head injury he sustained performing as Gavroche in a community theatre production of Les Miserable, he no longer has the thing in his head that filters thoughts to his mouth, so he frequently tells people whatever is on his mind, regardless of the situation. He is a prankster of reknown, so much so that he designed a costume in the model of the Comedian (from Watchmen) to wear as he plays his pranks, frequently aimed at the jocks and the Cheerios. They include, but are not limited to: dropping a ten-foot James Dean statue onto the roof of the football players' bus his freshman year or using a sample of "crabs" stolen from a free clinic on the football team after a duo of freshmen vandalized Kurt's car. His greatest achievement came when he placed a motor in Artie's wheelchair (after knocking him out and stealing it) and placing a wooden statue of the Muslim prophet, Mohammad, on the motorized chair and using a remote control to chase the Muslim Student Union around the parking lot on the Mawlid Day celebration. However, there are cracks in Jack’s armor, revealing a softer side to the character. For example, he cares deeply about his father, refusing to do anything that he feels would hurt the older man's feelings. Also, Jack is known to have a protective streak towards those he cares about. His protectivness, however, manifests itself in aggressive pranks toward the offending parties. This can be most clearly seen in his relationship with Kurt. The two exchanged light-hearted barbs, but Jack has shown to genuinely care about Kurt and his health. He has pranked the football team after they vandalized Kurt car or blackmailing a Cheerio to learn who had vandalized the car. In addition to that, Jack visited Kurt's father in the hospital and revealed that his own father suffered from a similar heart condition. In Furt, he admitted that he enjoyed his early morning insults with Kurt when Kurt left McKinley. In the same episode, he threanted to expose whatever secret Karofsky was hiding when he learned of the jock's threats toward Kurt. The other relationship where he shows any sort of kindness is with Rachel, whom he often refers to as his "only friend". In A Very Glee Christmas, Jack confessess that, next to his father, Rachel is the most important person in his life, and planned to take her with him when he went to a touring production of La Cage Aux Folles starring Gary Beach and Douglas Hodge. After Finn officialy breaks up with Rachel, Jack covertly sacrifices his tickets, complete with backstage passes, and gives them to Rachel as a late Hanukah present and tells her that she and her dads would enjoy the show. In addition, Jack felt a certain amount of sadness when he realized that his relationship with his birth mother had a better chance of succeeding than Rachel's relationship with Shelby and feels guilty for bringing her with him, feeling that he was rubbing his own happiness in her face. The most obvious sign that he has a heart was when he learned the identity of his birth mother and cried in Rachel's arms. Vital Stats * Full Name: Jonathan Michael Harmon * Portrayed By: Aaron Tveit * Preferred Name: Jack Harmon (also answers to “You” and “Bastard” or “You bastard”) * Gender: Male * D.O.B: January 4, 1994 (age 16) * Height: 5’10" * Weight: 150 lbs * Hair Color: Darkish Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Hometown: Lima, Ohio * Religion: Deist Glee Stats *Vocal range: Tenor * Audition Song: “Role of a Lifetime” from “bare: A Pop Opera” Family * Kristopher Harmon (father; early 60s) * April Rhodes (moter; mid-30s) * Unnamed maternal half-siblings * Various cousins * Juliet Harmon (paternal aunt) * Roger Harmon (paternal uncle) * Edward Harmon (paternal uncle) Quotes "If you can’t be famous, be infamous." -His mantra to life (stated in Bad Repuation) "This may sound remarkably egotistical, but I find that the more a woman acts like me, the more attractive I find her." -Bad Reputation Crimes Committed * Used a replica of Christine to chase the Cheerios around the gym * Dropped a ten-foot tall statue of James Dean onto the football team's bus * Tortured Azimio for information * Blackmailed Dylan Spears * Broke into the free clinic and stole a canister of pubic lice * Placed said pubic lice on the toilets of the football team’s locker room * Tasered Puck * Knocked out Artie and stole his wheelchair * Used Artie’s wheelchair as the wheels for his Trojan Mohammed * Used Kurt as a human shield * Drugged Artie in order to have a private conversation with Rachel * Brought several pop-bombs with him to Cleveland, Ohio * Was the cause of the sudden change of glee bus' interior * May or may not have tried to bring down the gym on the Cheerios * Bugged Sue’s office and had video cameras installed in the room * Used Artie’s wheelchair as a means to find the best parking spaces in Lima * Helped Rachel bug the music in Laryngitis * Withheld the information of Finn and Santana’s tryst * Kept quiet about Terri giving the students drugs * Tossed Jacob Ben-Israel out of the building where Sectionals took placed * Steals a reference book from the library * Kept quiet about Quinn being the Glist’s author * Blackmailed Herb, the dry cleaner, with knowledge that he sniffs the panties of the Cheerios to keep Bryan Ryan from getting the role of ValJean in Les Miserable * Sabotages the Vocal Adrenaline bus * Threatened Karofsky and said he would reveal whatever secret he had if ever put his hands on Kurt * Attempted to sabotage his father's date with Lisa Puckerman * Used his top-level clearance to help Santana, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel break into HarmCo * Stole a folder on April Rhodes for Figgins' office Also See * Jack Harmon (fanon) * Jack-Rachel Relationship Appearances * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6176020/1/Jack_of_All_Trades_An_OC_Profile * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6194940/1/The_Devil_with_My_Shoes * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6198325/1/Lets_Duet_Or_Songs_You_Shouldnt_Sing_in_Glee * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6204206/1/Life_is_a_Cabaret * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6211934/1/The_Rare_and_Obnoxious_Puckasaurus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6217833/1/The_Adventures_of_Prankster_Wheelman_and_Jinx * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6229629/1/Matchmaker_Matchmaker * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6233210/1/Schaudenfruede * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6245714/1/The_Winner_Takes_It_All * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6356358/1/For_Good * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6399317/1/Burned_Cheesus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6440859/1/O_Mother_Who_Art_Thou * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6503676/1/Furt_Feelings * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6551115/1/PACK * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6557046/1/Zombie_Plan Category:Characters